eviloverlordfandomcom-20200213-history
EvilOverlord Wiki
Welcome to the EvilOverlord Wiki This Wiki is about the Forum Game "Evil Overlord -a Suggestion Game", over at Bay12Forums. Why a Wiki? A lot of Suggestion Games are usually abbandoned for lack of interest or another reason. A lot of 'Hosts' of the game probably have the problem of efficioking at all the rules and laws they placed, or at how they interact with one another. The purpose of this Wiki is to make it easier to quickly pertain and gaze at all the bonuses-maluses of a certain action, as well as always having beneath one's hands the rules. Recap of Book One IncognitoInk reigns begins with the theft of a Generator, a Scrapyard and the acquiring of the Dark Advisors Chemista, Lord Gamington and Psysquid. It then proceeds with mutating creatures to form his army and building up Cogs, Guardogs and finally Wuffle-Cogs. In the battle waged inside Brave-city, soon he finds himself battling Heroes for the first time. The Group of magical girls Five Stars is aptly defeated, and Cerulean is acquired. The girl later will become the Goo-Girl Cerulean, side-kick of Chemista and adopted daughter of the Overlord Incognito. During a mission in an abandoned lab, a scientist in BIo-Technology is acquired -Who will later become known as 'German' the half-dog hybrid assistant of Chemista fur mutations. In that mission, one of Cerulean's mothers dies, but Psysquid is still able of completing the mission, revealing his Dark Advisors' secondary Powers. Lord Gamington's grace marks him as the 'Standard' of Evil, as his way of fighting involves as little casualties as possible. Chemista instead relishes in seeing humans suffer, holding little to no morality when it concerns them. The Heroes association starts to increase their security as Incognito's army suffers some momentaneous setbacks -soon overhauled with mutations. The need for a second steam engines brings Cerulean and Lord Gamington together as a squad, where Cerulean shows her darkened self by killing an innocent mother in front of her daughter, much to Gamington's dismay and disgust. Another mission saw the Overlord infiltrate the Asylum, a facility were broken heroes are repaired, and escape after succesfully managing to remove a dangerous future problem in the form of a little girl -who could have become a Heroic Hero like the rest of the magical girl team of Five Stars, in recuperation at the Asylum. There is the first meeting with the Heroic Knighthowl, a Heroic Hero known for once being in the same group of heroes that killed the past Evil Overlord. Although successfull, in the next mission the loyalty of the potheads -as well as a new sidekick, 'Snowstar'- is acquired but at a cost: the Heroes manage to capture Cerulean, forcing the Evil Overlord to move and create a diversion -one Chemista suggested- and slaughtering an entire city block worth as another team infiltrated the Asylum to recover the girl. The girl is recovered but Gamington ends up using his special ability 'Swan Dance', falling unresponsive on the ground with no help from anyone else...and a Heroic Hero incoming on the scene. Back at the lair, there is some talk until Gamington Zeppelin returns, guided by Knighthowl himself who first engages Psysquid's forces, and then confronts Incognito himself. Him confronted and the truth revealed, Incognito finds himself in a 'triangle' of choices between Leaving, Fighting with Chemista or Fighting with Knighthowl. Siding with Chemista, the Overlord battles and wins against the already weakened Knighthowl, but refraining from actually killing him. It is as such that Incognito discovers his past. He was Silver Mechanism, THE Hero sent to defeat Chemista, the then Evil Overlord. However the mission ended with the defeat and the breaking of the heroes, as well as the defeat of the entire forces of Chemista. Chemista's last pieces of Mindium were thus used to mindwipe the Hero, and then to train him as the future Evil Overlord in an effort to show him the truth. The Heroes association has become corrupted, and must be brought down. A few missions follow, in which more troops, lackeys and weapons are acquired. In the end, blood is spilled as the SAD system finally becomes operational and more cities turn available. After one last mission however...a terrifying message shots through the screens, as CHEERFUL CHEERIE, a half-mechanic half-charred woman proclaims her Evil Overlord status to the world, challenging the 'true Evilness' of Incognito Ink. Meanwhile, bizzarre 'DIE' memories linger through Incognito's head...could Silver be emerging once more? And if so...what HERO could he possibly be, with only those thoughts to guide him? Book Two Up Following the message of Cheerful Cheerie, Incognito goes to sleep. He dreams... Quick Links The World The Good Side The Evil Side The Heroes The Dark Advisors Special Abilties The Bonus and Malus Chart The Roll Table of the D12 Mutagens and Mutations Sacrificing Stuff Missions Overlord Current Army Resources Latest activity Category:Browse